Paradise Forsaken
by Kharina
Summary: Why would a Yeerk risk her own life and betray her fellow species for the sake of her host and a girl who killed her brother? Aftran's story. UNDERGOING CHANGES SO WILL BE MESSED UP! My first ever fanfic.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, the characters or anything else about them.  
  
Author's note: Sorry if this is awful, but it is my first fic so please R&R. If you don't flame me, I won't flame you!  
  
My name is Aftran 942 of the Hett Simplat pool. I was born with a thousand other siblings from the decaying bodies of my three parents. In my natural state I am blind, deaf, mute... and vulnerable. No human could possibly imagine the terrible decision we Yeerks must make between living like that and taking another's freedom for our own.  
  
I will never forget my first host. I was given a Gedd, like most low ranking Yeerks. I was quite relieved about this- the Gedds, after all, come from the same planet as we Yeerks, and infesting them is natural, just like a human eating meat.  
  
However, I still felt some pity for this Gedd I had infested, whose name was Samilin. My friends and siblings thought I was far too sentimental. At the time I thought they were right.  
  
Honestly Aftran! Exclaimed Milan 258, one of my group of friends, you really are the most soft- hearted Yeerk in the pool! It's a GEDD for Empire's sake! It's not even intelligent! It's barely sentient!   
  
Today was my feeding day. I luckily had the same schedule as my friends.  
  
She. I interrupted Milan's pointless raving. She was actually one of my best friends, but you'd never guess it from listening to us!  
  
WHAT?! Milan gasped in shock. Of course, we Yeerks don't really gasp, we communicate with squeaks in our natural bodies, but they do still have tone!  
  
She. I repeated. She is a Gedd for Empire's sake. She is not even intelligent. Not it.   
  
See, there you go again! It's your host! It doesn't have a personality!   
  
She definitely has a personality, but she's crushed from being taken over by loads of inconsiderate Yeerks! I retorted.  
  
Can we drop this please? Asked Tassan 129.  
  
Sorry Tass, I replied, laughing. You know how much Milan and I tease each other!  
  
We swam for another Earth hour, chatting to each other. Although the pool is a place to feed, it's also a place for a social gathering, rather like a human bar or restaurant. Yeerks aren't that much different from humans in that respect: we still have friends and enemies, just like every other sentient creature.  
  
At the end of the hour, we said goodbye and re entered our Gedd hosts.  
  
So, what did you think? Sorry if this bit is boring, it should get better later on. If more people review to say they like it than those who don't, then I'll continue. Second chapter all written just needs spell checking and posting! 


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Animorphs. Don't know if I have to put a disclaimer for every chapter of the same story. Will do just in case!  
  
Posted this for Korean Pearl and Wraithlord42 as theirs were the only two reviews I got. I would wait for more but I am going to see family and won't have internet access for a couple of days  
  
Hello Samilin I greeted my host as I crawled into her ear. She didn't reply. Samilin certainly felt emotion, and she was capable of speaking to me, but it was very rare that she would converse. I didn't feel it was wrong to infest her, so long as I was kind to her and didn't mentally torture her the way some of her previous Yeerks had. I believed that was what made her so subdued.  
  
Anyway, I didn't have much time to muse on this, as I had to get to my work straight away. Yeerks in Gedd hosts only do the boring menial jobs such as cleaning, serving food in the pool cafeterias on Earth and general odd jobs that needed doing. Hork-bajir never got these duties as they were the fighters of the Yeerk Empire, the Taxxons flew the ships and dug new Yeerk Pool tunnels, and humans had jobs or schools to attend to keep their cover.  
  
I had been moved to Earth when Visser Three came there: I was already in Samilin then. I often wished I served under Visser One: even the lowliest of her servants were considered with honour, and she was rumoured to be kinder to her subordinates.  
  
The Earth Yeerk pool was huge: the pool itself only occupied a tiny section of the space. There were obviously the piers, cages and voluntary host rooms. There were also cafeterias, toilets and rooms for all the main officers, as well as ship bays and storage areas.  
  
Anyway, I was cleaning the toilet facilities when another Gedd came up to me.  
  
"Aftran Nine-Four-Two?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sub- Visser 19 wishes to see you."  
  
Sub Visser 19 was my boss, yet I had never been called to see him, as I was so low ranking. I felt terrified- it couldn't be good news, could it?  
  
"What did I do?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know, the Sub- Visser just said to get you and that you would be on toilet duty."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In his commanding room, third door to the right of the cafeteria."  
  
"Thank you, I'll go now."  
  
"Good luck" answered the messenger before moving away again.  
  
Will he kill me? Asked Samilin. I was surprised- she'd never really spoken to me before.  
  
I should hope he won't kill either of us. I replied. Her comment made me very nervous.  
  
Then I headed out of the toilets and towards Sub- Visser 19's command room.  
  
Hope you liked it! I thought it would be simpler to keep Aftran on Earth and Sub- Visser 19 as her commander. I've got enough to do with the bits KAA does mention, without trying to make it too complicated.  
  
REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!! Please? Pretty please? 


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

Thanks to Wraithlord42, Mersang and Yrkh8tr for reviewing the last chapter. See, now I have six reviews I have kept my promise and updated! Look on my profile page for replies.  
  
I pressed a panel on the door of Sub- Visser 19's command room that rang a bell within. I suppose humans would call a command room an office. To understand how I was feeling at the time, imagine going to see a very strict boss or school headmaster, add a panicking host and the very real possibility that I could be killed slowly and painfully. That's how frightened I was.  
  
"Enter," came the bored yet simultaneously threatening command from within.  
  
I slowly pushed open the door. A strong male Hork- Bajir stood before a large computer panel.  
  
"You asked to see me, Sub- Visser?" I asked.  
  
"You must be Aftran Nine-Four-Two."  
  
"Yes, Sub- Visser." I replied.  
  
"How long have you been serving as a Gedd?"  
  
"Three years, Sub- Visser, but only a month on Earth."  
  
"Well, I have received reports that you are very hard working. Good Yeerks get their rewards. How would you like to move up to Hork- Bajir?"  
  
I hesitated. Hork- Bajir came from a different planet to us, and it was not natural to infest them. Samilin cut in.  
  
Only go to other Yeerk. Gedds don't really form proper sentences: I was quite surprised she'd thought of that actually.  
  
Yes, you're right Samilin, I can't really turn it down.   
  
"I would like that very much Sub- Visser. Which Hork- Bajir will I be assigned to?" I enquired.  
  
"Number 144529. A young female." he answered.  
  
"Thank you Sub- Visser."  
  
"You've just fed?"  
  
"Yes, Sub- Visser."  
  
"Then take it at the end of your next feeding. That will be all."  
  
"Thank you very much, Sub- Visser."  
  
I left the room, feeling quite pleased with myself, yet worried that the Hork- Bajir would hate me far more than Samilin ever could. It also felt strange that Sub- Visser 19 didn't even know the Hork- Bajir's name, he just gave me a number. Hork- Bajir were more intelligent than Gedds, I knew that, although everyone said that they were pretty stupid. But how could we label any sentient creatures with numbers, steal their bodies and stick them in cages for an hour every three days while we swam in the pool? I told myself I was just being soft- hearted again.  
  
See the little purple button at the bottom of this page? Well, if you want the next chapter, all you have to do is click on it, type a little comment and submit it. Easy! 


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

The thought speech things won't show up for some reason, or at least not when I checked it. I have no idea why, so I've done it as brackets instead. Hope you like this. I know my chapters are quite short, but I like them that way. Please keep reviewing and get your friends to R&R too! Anyway, on with the story...  
  
(Goodbye Samilin. Thank you for being my host. )  
  
(Goodbye. ) She replied.   
  
I slid out of Samilin's ear for the last time, and entered the warm sludge of the pool. The first thing I did was to go and find Milan, Tassan and my pool brother Estril.  
  
(Hey. )I said approaching them.   
  
( You're late.)   
  
( I know, I had to wait to talk to Samilin. )  
  
(WHY?!) Milan exclaimed. (You'll be in her again in an hour and ten minutes.)   
  
(I won't. I'm moving up to Hork- Bajir. Sub- Visser 19 told me after our last meeting and I never got chance to talk to you.)  
  
(Wow Aftran, that's great!) Estril exclaimed.  
  
(I hope it behaves itself.) Milan provoked.  
  
(She's female.) I replied calmly. (And I'm the one who needs to behave, I'm the one in charge of her body.)  
  
(No, I mean I hope it doesn't fight you.)  
  
(If I'm kind to her, and let her have some freedom then maybe she won't have any need to fight me.)  
  
(Here they go again...) Tassan and Estril said at the same time. If they were humans they would have rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
(Shut up) Milan and I snapped simultaneously.  
  
(OK. How are Innis and Illim, anyway?) Estril asked me. Innis 551 and Illim 871 were my, well, boyfriends I suppose humans would call them. In Yeerk society it is usual for either a female Yeerk to have two boyfriends or a male Yeerk to have two girlfriends.  
  
(Ask them.)  
  
(Huh?)  
  
(They're coming now.)  
  
(Oh, I didn't...)  
  
(Notice?) Innis supplied.   
  
(Yes, good job you're not in a Hork- Bajir Estril,) joked Illim. (You'd have no chance in a battle!)  
  
(Talking about Hork- Bajir..) Estril said.  
  
(Where've you been, anyway?) I hastily interrupted him. I wanted to put off the time when I would have to admit to being the first one of us in a Hork- Bajir for as long as possible. I was worried they might be jealous.  
  
(We had to rearrange our feeding schedules, Sub- Visser 51 told us to.) Innis answered.  
  
(In PERSON?) Milan asked. Good, she understood I wanted to tell as few Yeerks as possible.  
  
(No, she sent word) replied Illim. They were best friends and tended to be reassigned together. ( We requested it would be as short as possible, though. We missed you, Aftran.)  
  
I suddenly didn't think they would be jealous of me. (I missed you too.) I replied.  
  
(Aftran's getting moved up to Hork- Bajir.) Estril informed them.  
  
(Wow!) Innis and Illim exclaimed. (Which one?)   
  
(Number one-four and a load of other numbers. Sub- Visser 19 said she was a young female.)  
  
(You can't remember it's number?) asked Tassan.  
  
(Better than not remembering her name, when I find that out. And don't you start with the it thing.)  
  
(Sorry.) Tassan said. (I don't want to take sides. I'll just say it-she.)  
  
(Ha Ha,) I said sarcastically. (You two are on my side, aren't you?) I asked Innis and Illim.  
  
(Of course honey, but..)  
  
(But what?)  
  
(Maybe you are too soft hearted. You'll have to be strict or it, I mean she'll take charge.)  
  
(Thanks for the advice, Innis, but I think I can do this myself.)  
  
Suddenly, the message came through the loud speaker for me to go.  
  
(I'll see you at the next feeding.) I said to them.  
  
In case anyone was wondering, Illim is the one who later infests Mr Tidwell. I don't think you ever find out his designation. R&R for next chapter. 


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

I hesitantly entered the wide ear canal. I was terribly nervous, although I had no doubts about my ability to control the Hork- Bajir. I just didn't know what to expect.

(I am Aftran 942 of the Hett Simplat pool.) I said once I had made the nessecary connections with my new host's mind. (What is your name?)

(Get out of my head.)

I sighed mentally. She was never going to stop hating me. She probably thought I was trying to trick her. (What's wrong with asking what your name is?) I asked.

(My name is Jaolin Kantak. Remember it, Yeerk. You won't hear it again.)

It seemed that this Hork- Bajir had picked up a better grasp of language and grammar than I'd expected. That probably came from her other Yeerk masters and the involuntary humans. (Notice, Jaolin, that I call you Jaolin, not Hork- Bajir. Kindly call me Aftran, not Yeerk.)

(I didn't ask to be infested.)

(I didn't ask to infest you! If there was some other way of not being blind and helpless, I'd take it! Do you think I enjoy doing this?!) I erupted.

Jaolin was silent for a moment. I hadn't looked at her memories yet, but she obviously had hated all her previous Yeerks.

(Sorry...Aftran.) She murmered.

(I'm sorry too.) I replied.

(For what?)

(For everything.) I replied. I then had to go to Sub- Visser 19's office again, for briefing on my new duties.

"Ah, Aftran," the Sub- Visser said when I entered. "Your first assignment will be to Visser Three's personal guard."

I must have looked terrified. The Sub- Visser frowned. "I would expect you look a bit more enthusiastic than that! It is a high honour."

"Apologies, Sub- Visser. I am frightened because it is such a high honour."

"It is because you are responsible and hard working. The Visser is waiting for you in the Blade ship, which is in Ship bay 1. Do not be late."

Little bit of a cliffhanger there! That's to get more people to review. In number 19 Aftran says she once served in Visser Three's personal guard, when she is talking to Cassie.

You should know by now, I update my stories quickly if enough people want me to. So it's all down to you now!


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked previous ones. There is a price to reading it though: You MUST review! Or, you won't get the next one! So, here goes...

As I walked towards the docking bays, I was a mess of jumbled emotions. I was proud to have been picked to serve in Visser Three's personal guard, but personnally I would rather still be cleaning the toilets in a Gedd. Actually, I'd rather be blind and deaf in the pool. Was this actually a reward or a punishment? I mean, I hadn't even been taught to fight, and here I was, going to face terrible battles, under a captain who could (and would) lop off heads left, right and center in about a millisecond. And I had been nervous going to see Sub- Visser 19?!

As I approached the gigantic Blade Ship, a huge Hork- Bajir came down to meet me.

"You're the new recruit?"

"Yes." I said. And as an afterthought added "sir."

He looked me up and down in a sort of dissapproving way, and then told me to proceed to the Visser's quarters.

When I pressed my hand against the pad to ring the bell. I would rather have been anywhere else, doing anything else, than be where I was.

(ENTER!) Visser Three bellowed.

(Does he ever NOT shout?) queried Jaolin.

(Once a year.) I replied.

I entered the Visser's quarters. "I-I a-am t-the n-new recruit, A- Aftran 942, V-Visser. I stuttered, trembling.

(Leyan 723 will tell you what to do,) he said in a voice that made it perfectly clear that I wasn't worth speaking to.

"Yes, Viss.."

(LEYAN!!!!!!!!) he yelled. (COME HERE NOW!!!!!!!!)

Another Hork- Bajir entered.

Take care of this new Yeerk. He'd forgotten my name in about two seconds

"Yes, Visser."

We hurried out of the Vissers private quarters.

"Right." Leyan said. "These are the rules. Obey them if you do not wish to be deprived of your head. 1. Do everything the Visser tells you without question or hesitation. 2. Do not enter his private quarters uninvited. 3. Do not make mistakes. 4. Do not say anything nice about Visser 1."

"Why not?" I asked. He ignored me

"5. Do not interrupt your superirors" I hung my head, the Hork- Bajir equivalent of blushing. "As to your question, Visser 3 HATES Visser 1. I don't know since when, I don't know what about her and I don't know why. OK?"

"Yes, sir."

"You don't need to call me sir. Anyone here who does not hold the rank of Sub- Visser or Visser sticks together. You will be welcomed. I just had to give you that formal rule list! I'm not your superior."

"Um, Leyan? I only just got a Hork- Bajir. How do you fight?"

He stared at me, agahst. "You mean, that the Visser is now so stupid that he'll bring in a Yeerk; for his personal guard; who hasn't even fought before?"

"I guess you can insult him behind his back, huh?"

"So long as he doesn't find out."

Suddenly, there came a cry in Visser Three's incredibly loud thought- speak. (ANDALITES!!!!!!!!!! )

He he! A cliffie! Aren't I evil! If you review, the next chapter will be up pretty soon. If you don't, it will go up about the time Vissers 1 and 3 start dating each other. And since we know that's never gonna happen, you'd better review!


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

As a few people have suggested, I have started putting review responses in the chapters.

**Triskit: **Thank you! It was intended to make you think like that.

**Wraithlord42: **Thanks for your review! As you can see I am putting review responses in the chapters.

**Theo Gary: **Glad you like it!

**Anonymous- Cat: **You'll see what she'll do in the chapter. I'm afraid it's not dramatic, but probably what most people would do! (I think!)

**Korean Pearl: **I am so sorry I missed you out! I have reviewed one of your stories now and it was v.good (even though the review says that, I'll say it twice!)

**Gt: **Thank you, I'll R&R as soon as I find your story up! Is it Animorphs fanfic or something else?

**Evil- tyrant: **Visser Three has now officially forgotten Aftran's name and she is being referred to as "you" to her face and "that new Yeerk" in the third person! If you meant Leyan, then he is the Visser's favourite guard and he has been there for a long time. Thanks for the tip!

**Tabatha51: **She does have a brother called Estril who is in Chapter 4 (or maybe 5)! Well, one of my Chapters anyway! He does get killed, but I don't think he is assigned to the same ship as her, only to a Hork- Bajir. Thanks for reviewing!

**Yrkh8er:** It's okay. You can definitly use my screenname, but I didn't make the name up, it belongs to one of my favourite horses. (If you've read my bio you'll know I'm horse mad! If you know me you'll also know I'm totally mad!)

**Y.G: **Thank you for all your reviews!

To everyone: I'm so sorry this took so long. wouldn't let me onto my login page. I sent a message round via reviews to all signed reviewers who'd written stories (I think!), but I obviously couldn't contact anyone else! Sorry!

**So, on with the story...............**

I ran as best I could in Jaolin's tired body towards the exit. I could dimly see Visser Three and the other Hork- Bajir running towards the pool. The Andalites had let all the involuntary hosts out of the cages. Some of them were riding on the back of a huge brown horse. There were five Andalites, morphed into various Earth animals. There was blood everywhere, and all the Taxxons were having a major feeding frenzy! I felt sick, and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the Visser had morphed into a gigantic eight- headed creature. He sent flames at the Andalites and the hosts. A human tried to attack him, bare handed. He went down, but such courage! I had never known humans at that time, never infested one, but that gave me an insight into their souls. They would never give up unless they were dead. They just would get knocked down rather than surrender.

I will admit it, I was pleased to see the one single human woman get away, riding on the horses back away from the Pool and towards her freedom. I was glad that one human extra would have her head to herself. But the feeling of happiness was soon outweighed by the carnage that I saw around me. Humans, Hork- Bajir and Taxxons were laying in pools of their own blood, unmoving. Some were charred with burns from Visser Three's terrifying morph. He demorphed, and he and his guards surveyed the scene of terror calmly.

I however, was shocked by the horror and pain of this. How could I continue doing this? But how could I not?

(YOU!) Yelled the Visser.

I turned round, then realised there was no one else and he was yelling at me. I felt my heart start beating about ten times faster.

(Where have you been? You're supposed to fight, not stand there with your eyes shut!)

I said nothing. Leyan, who seemed to be the Visser's favourite, bravely spoke up.

"She's never fought before, Visser. She just moved up to Hork- Bajir."

(You mean they are giving me rubbish Yeerks now? Send word to Sub- Visser 19. I want him in my quarters in 15 minuites!) He shouted.

"Yes, Visser," Leyan replied.

(And I will see you afterwards. I will not tolerate your speaking out of turn.)

"Yes, Visser."

Leyan sent another Yeerk to fetch Sub- Visser 19. The rest of us went back to the Blade ship. I heard Leyan and one of his friends arguing with each other.

"Leyan, why did you defend that Yeerk ? You've let him kill loads of other new recruits before and haven't said a word. Now he'll hurt you, and probably us as well."

"She doesn't know how to fight!"

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"She. You like her."

"No, it's not..."

"You're disgusting Leyan, favouring her like that." Leyan's friend walked off.

Before I could do anything, Leyan walked out. I quickly looked at the ground.

"Guess you heard that," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing and then I guess I..."

"Don't worry," he said gently. I felt a little nervous that perhaps his friend was right. There was such an awkward silence that I felt I had to say something.

"Thanks for standing up for me. Will the Visser really kill..."

"No, I don't think so, but I wouldn't put it past him. Personally I'd rather serve under Visser One."

"I would too."

(I feel sorry for his host) Jaolin said to me.

(I don't. It's an Andalite)

Jaolin ignored me. Leyan and I had been walking along in silence together. I hadn't even noticed! I then realised with a jolt of worry that Leyan had somehow managed to get nearer. A lot nearer. In fact so close that we were touching. I suddenly pulled away.

"I've got to go Leyan." I said quickly. "Good luck with the Visser." I swiftly walked away, leaving him staring after me in silence.

I need ideas for Karen's last name. She won't appear for a while but I want to have a last name for her so I can write that chapter whenever I want, as I suck at making up names. Please could you tell me if you can think of one! I'll mention whoever's name I use in the disclaimer.

Review for the next chapter! Flames are punishable by assignment to Visser Three's personal guard (ie death). Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome!


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

**Review responses: **

**Anonymous- Cat: **Yep, I finally managed to get onto my login page, after a bit of help from my friend who is a lot better with computers than me! Thanks for the suggestions for Karen's name. As for what's gonna happen with Aftran and Leyan, there's a bit more about that in this chapter.

**Korean Pearl: **Thank you! Glad you liked it. I wondered how many people would know that was Tom.

**Triskit: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it, and I intend to keep on writing for a long time yet!

**Myitt: **Yay! A new reviewer! I like things from Yeerks POV too. I always thought KAA should have written this as another one of her chronicles, but she never did. KAA is EVIL! Coughs Anyway, thanks 4 the review!

**Achilles' Woman: **Thank you again! I am not anywhere near a great writer, unless you define that with "Person who runs the spell and grammar check." Glad u liked it anyway.

**Mersang: **Thank u so much! I think I will use your suggestion. Karen Richards does sound...right, somehow. I tried my last name and anyone's I could think of, but none of them sounded right! Anyway, thanks again!

**LOKid: **I always loved Aftran too! Thanks for reviewing.

**LilManiac: **Thanks for your review! Your Pen- name's right if u think that it's well written. Anyone who thinks that must be a maniac! (lol). Anyway, thanks again I'll keep reading your great story!

I think that's everyone who reviewed. Thanks to everyone anyway! It was great to see some new reviewers, as well as more reviews from everyone who's being following it since it started! Anyway, on with the story...........

..................................................................................................

It had been two days since the battle. Two boring yet frightening days of standing about listening to the Visser blame everyone and everything,apart from himself,for the Andalites' escape. When we did get some free time, I had to spend most of it trying to avoid Leyan, which wasn't exactly easy to do. We finally had some free time again today.

(At least it's your feeding day tommorow,) Jaolin said to try and cheer me up.

(I know. In exactly 13 hours, 20 minuites and) I consulted the ships clock(17 seconds, I will be outta here. Now 13 hours, 20 minuites and 19 seconds.)

Jaolin laughed. (One thing that hasn't gone wrong today..)

(What?)

(You haven't yet seen Ley..)

Leyan chose that moment to walk around the corner.

(..an) Jaolin finished.

(Did you have to say that, you...)

(You what?)

(I know a suitable, cutting and clever insult exists. However, it has yet to appear in my mind.)

"Hey, Aftran," Leyan called

"Hey," I murmured looking down, and wondering how I was gonna get out of this.

"Are you feeding tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Great, so am I. We'll have a chance to talk. I haven't seen much of you in the last couple of days."

"Why does it matter?" I asked

"We..we haven't been able to get to know each other very well. And, I'm supposed to be showing you what to do, teaching you to fight and stuff." He paused. "You believe what my friend said, don't you?" Leyan was staring resolutely at the ground.

"Is it true?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"I...I'm sorry, I can't. I have two boyfriends already..." My voice trailed off at the look on his face. I had expected pain. But I also saw anger. Leyan turned and walked away without another word.

The next day, I swam out of Jaolin's ear to almost bump into Innis and Illim. I turned, swimming away from them.

(Aftran?) Illim called. They both swam after me.

I turned on them. (Leave me alone!)

I could feel the pain that came from them.

(What happened, honey? Why don't you want to be with us?)

I felt so much hurt and guilt that I began to shake with distress. I was crying, without eyes. They both hurried towards me, pressing close on either side of me, the Yeerk equivalent of a hug.

(I'm so sorry,) I sobbed. I then told them everything about the last three days, including what Leyan and I had said to each other, and the anger in his eyes.

(Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for.) Innis said.

(I know it must be distressing for you, but it's not your fault. And it should be better when you go back,) added Illim.

(We love you, honey. Nothing will ever change that.)

(I love you, too.)

(I'm sure it'll get better when you go back,)said Innis.

(Can we change the subject now? I don't want to spend all this time talking about it.)

('kay. Did you know Estril has a crush on Milan?)

(You shouldn't have told me that! Poor Estril. Then again, it would be useful, next time he starts annoying me.)

Later, we found Estril, Milan and Tassan, although I was saving my knowledge about Estril's crush for a better time to tease him about it. It was hilarious 'watching' Estril (on sonar of course,) following Milan around.

I was dreading going back, but eventually the message came.

(Good luck, baby,) Innis whispered.

(We'll be waiting for you in three day's time,) Illim promised.

...................................................................................................

What did you think? I hope that chapter was long enough, as Korean Pearl has pointed out that my chapters are a bit on the short side. I have tried to make this longer!

Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?


	9. Part 1 Chapter 9

**Review Responses:**

**LOKid: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.

**Korean Pearl:** Nice long review! You were right about the way Yeerks reproduce. They obviously die in the process. I would think that they might get one girlfriend/boyfriend before the other. That's just my interpretation, though! I'll probably be cutting back on the romance a bit later. I don't plan to include any reproduction (yeerk or otherwise) in this fic, so the romance is mainly just for fluff, and because I want to have a go at writing it! I would guess that Yeerks wouldn't exactly rush into reproduction if they were going to die, anyway. Thanks for giving me a long and rewarding review to read, anyway!

**Author's note: **I'm skipping a few months as I can't see the point of writing a long, boring load about a load of battles and boring duties. Plus I feel a bit safer on the grounds of a human, rather than alien, host. So this chappies when Aftran reflects on the battles and decides to volunteer for Karen. This has been re-drafted with Aftran and Jaolin's parting and a few slight changes to her conversation with Karen. Hope you enjoy it Anonymous-cat!

**A little Disclaimer: **I obvously do not own Animorphs, but also I do not own Karen's last name, Richards. Mersang owns that. Thanks very much Mersang, if you're reading this!

....................................................................................................................

It had been four months since my first battle in a Hork- Bajir. Leyan had not spoken to me since that conversation in my first three days as a guard. Yet he looked at me with hatred in his eyes, and I felt as though he was looking for any exscuse to have the Visser get me killed. I was probably just being paranoid, but it was easy to be after so many battles. In each one I felt guiltier than the last, and I just had to get out of being a Hork- Bajir.

So what were my other choices? Back to a Gedd? No thanks. A Taxxon, with eternal hunger and every minor injury putting me at risk from the other Taxxons? I didn't much fancy that option either. So my only other choice was a human. But they tended to be given to those higher up than me. When I first felt I had to leave, I thought that I would be waiting for years before I could get a human host.

However, my opportunity to get out of the war presented itself a lot sooner than I had hoped for. A young girl's curiosity had led her to investigate the full member's Sharing meeting when she had gone with a Controller friend. It had been a piece of very good luck. She was the daughter of the billionare Unibank president. Every plan tried had failed to get her father infested. She was the next best thing.

As soon as I could get away after hearing the news, I went straight to Sub- visser 19's command room to volunteer for the duty. As I was the first volunteer, he said I could infest the girl if no- one of Sub- Visser rank wanted the duty within the next two feeding cycles.

I waited for six agonising days for the news that my attempt to get out of fighting had been sucessful. Finally the news came, one hour before I was due to go into the pool to feed.

(Bye Aftran, I'll miss you.)

(I know, I'll miss you too, but I couldn't...)

(I understand. Maybe we'll meet again sometime?)

(Perhaps.) I slid out of Jaolin's ear and never went back.

For the entire feeding time, I had been swimming around in circles excitedly, driving everyone mad. Eventually, the time came for me to go to the infestation pier. A human ear was thrust under the water.

I squeezed through the ear canal, letting out the anastetic fluid as I went. The fit was a lot tighter than Jaolin's ear. I pushed bones and tissue aside, but carefully. I did not want to damage the senses of my new host. Finally I found what I was looking for. Her brain. I spread myself out over the surface, sinking into the cracks. Once I connected with her neurons, I could "hear" her yelling at me.

(What are you? GET OUT OF MY HEAD! What on Earth are you doing?)

(What's your name?)

(I asked you first!)

(I am Aftran 942. As for what I am doing, I am going into your brain to take over everything you can do.)

(Hey! I will not be taken over by anyone! And what are you?)

(I am a Yeerk. The only way we can see the world around us, or move properly, is to take over the bodies of others.)

(You're blind?)

(Yes. We have poor hearing, but a good sense of smell and touch.)

(Can you communicate?)

(Only between each other in squeaks.)

(So, you decide to become slave masters instead? You have a tough life, but that's just...wrong.)

(I know. I'm sorry.)

(Sorry means "I won't do it again." You still seem to be in my head.)

(I've no other choice.)

(There's always a choice, Yeerk.)

(Look, what's your name?)

(I won't tell.)

(Fine, now let me see... Oh yes, you're called Karen Richards.)

(How do you know, you slug!)

(I can read your mind, Karen.)

(How?)

(Your memories and knowledge are mine to look at, as though they were all printed in a book.)

She started to mentally cry. I felt guilty all over again. She was only young, by human standards. 10 years old, to be precise.

(Just go away. Please.) She sobbed.

(Karen, please. I have to do this. Or I must live blind, in a prison. Maybe we can be friends?)

She ignored me, and continued to cry. I could feel her pain, and it hurt me. But I had to do this. What other choice did I have?

....................................................................................

I know it's a bit short, but if I'd carried on with it it I would have made even more of a mess of it than I did! Promise the next chappy will be longer. Now REVIEW!


	10. Part 1 Chapter 10

**Review responses:**

**Korean Pearl: **Thank you! It's OK, at least you reviewed. Sorry this chappie took so long.

**East Coast Ryder: **Thanks, sorry u had 2 wait such a long time 4 this chappie!

**Mersang: **Where does it say that in #19? Anyway, a ten year old is slightly easier to write so I'm going to use artistic license and stick to that. Thanks anyway 4 your review and alerting me to that mistake!

**Triskit: **Thank you!

**LilManiac: **Thank you! I think I reviewed your story: I can't remember now cos it's about a month ago!

**Anonymous- cat: **Thanks for telling me what you wanted to see; I really like it when people give me something I can improve. Glad you liked the extra bit when I put it in.

Okay people, I've had writer's block on this story, but I had to get something up for you. It's very bad, don't flame, the next chapter will hopefully be better. I know it's really short and horribly boring but it's better than nothing! Please R&R every1. I'm also thinking of making this a two part series: Part 1 (this story) ends at the end of #29. Part 2 is an AU plotline that I will tell you no more about now!

Arriving back at Karen's house some fifteen minutes later, I was greeted by her parents. Apparently, they thought she had been at a camp for a week, run by the Sharing, so I luckily did not need to explain that.

"How was camp?" Karen's mother asked me over dinner.

"OK," I replied, speaking what Karen would have said. "How's Sundance?" I asked, for way of avoiding answering a long string of questions about 'camp'. Sundance was Karen's pony.

"He's fine. Emma was taking care of him."

"Did she ride him?"

"Yes, she wrote everything she did with him down and left it for you."

Several days later, it was the end of the summer holidays and time for Karen to return to school. I wasn't to keen to go, in fact it was one of the only things Karen and I agreed upon.

(Aftran, isn't there some alien technology that could wipe my teacher's memory so she thought I was in school?) Karen whined as we walked down the street.

(You've been watching too much Star Wars,) I laughed. I was already starting to pick up human expressions, like a good Yeerk should do when in a host.

(Actually it was Men In Black. Emma wanted to watch it and it was boring me to death. It's about...)

(Karen, I can read your mind! You don't need to tell me!) I snapped.

(I know, but it annoys you, doesn't it,) she said smugly.

(Shut. Up.) I retaliated, my last ditch attempt at getting some peace.

The rest of the journey was taken up by Karen singing in her head (the most annoying song she knew) in an attempt to annoy me so much that I lost my patience.

(WILL YOU BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I screamed at her.

A successful attempt, then. I thought after working under Visser 3 and putting up with Leyan for so long I had infinite patience. Karen had, for the tenth time in two days, proved me utterly wrong.

(Never again,) I thought to myself. (I will never infest a ten- year old human girl again. They are infinitely annoying.)

(Oh, thank you,) Karen said sarcastically sweetly. If she had had control of her face she would have been smirking.

(I was talking to myself!)

(First sign of madness, that.)

(SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!)

Eventually we reached the school, at which point Karen finally shut up.

Okay, I know it was short, boring and rubbish, but I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK OK! ON TOP OF A REALLY BAD COLD! No flaming please, I know it's the worst chapter yet, but now I've defeated the writer's block! Yay!

Please review if you can manage to do it without flaming. I don't blame u if u want 2 flame, it is really bad. I need some advice on this so constructive criticism is very very welcome.


	11. Part 1 Chapter 11

**Review Responses:**

**Korean Pearl: ** You'll see 'the whole Cassie and Karen' thing: the AU takes place a lot later on. Thanks for your review!

**Anonymous- cat: **Thanks for your review. More will happen in this chapter, the other one was just to get something up, before all of you guys attempted to kill me!

**East Coast Ryder: **Thanks! Enjoy this chappie (it's a little longer!)

**LilManiac: **Thanks. Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Galaxytree: **Inspiration was a little hard to come by, but seemingly only for Animorphs: my LOTR fics were going fine. I think I must have several separate muses, and the Animorphs one was on holiday! I am now inspired again. Yay!

**Anifan1: **I'm not sure if the signed and anonymous reviewers are the same people, so thanks to both of you. And to the signed reviewer: I know now that you shouldn't use more than one exclamation mark, but didn't when I wrote that chapter. I'll edit it when I have time.

Hey, I think I'm finally over my writer's block! Yay! So, here's a celebratory chapter. It's a little on the short side, but I wanted to get it up asap.

School. Not much fun, especially when you were an alien with superior technology, knowing most of the maths and science. Obviously, though, I couldn't just let Karen's grades go straight up from a fairly decent B or high C to getting 100 on everything, and I also had to take a reasonable amount of time over my.. no, Karen's work. I reminded myself not to get too attached to my host.

You humans, if any of you are reading this, may think it is difficult to get the answers right. Trust me, it's a lot harder to get the correct amount of the answers wrong. In a subject like Maths, there is only one right answer: but an infinite number of wrong ones, and I had to select one which would seem like a mistake that Karen would make.

So I chose the easy way out. Wouldn't you? I let Karen do her own work, allowing her a tiny margin of control. I corrected one or two answers to raise her grades slightly; well, she wasn't going to do it for nothing. She was a smart girl, I'll give her that much credit. Looking back, I realise she was actually managing to manipulate a creature who had control over her entire body, and access to her every thought and memory.

The two of us managed to get along, but Karen still kept some of the bitter resentment and anger that she had greeted me with. I couldn't blame her really. Even back then, a tiny part of me was telling me that what I was doing was wrong; but then a much larger part of me would remember how it felt to be a Yeerk in my natural form, and the sort of punishment I would get for sympathy with a subject species or for disobeying Visser Three's orders.

The bell rang for lunch. Wonderful! I had yet to sample some foods, to further experience the sense of taste. Yeerks can 'taste' to a certain extent; we could tell if areas of a Pool were polluted, for example; I had never experienced the difference between sugar and salt, or indeed any taste for pleasure.

(Honestly!) I scolded myself. (Don't be such an idiot!)

(Are you still talking to yourself?)

"Hey, Karen!"

I turned. A young girl approached me, and I recognised her as one of Karen's best friends, Emily. The two had met when Karen had moved to town several years ago.

"Hi, Emily," I said through Karen's mouth.

"Are you going out riding tonight?" She asked. Emily had been desperate for a pony since she was very young, but had had nowhere to keep one. Now the two girls kept their ponies together in the stables behind Karen's house, and often rode together.

"No, sorry. I'm going to The Sharing tonight."

Emily gave me a puzzled look.

"It's a new club. We do all sorts of things there. You want to come?"

(Don't you dare, you filthy slug! You leave her alone, you hear me?)

"I'll give it a go, sure."

That night, Karen's father (the reason she had been infested in the first place) dropped us off at the Sharing meeting.

"Have fun, you two," he said as we climbed out of the car.

"Hiya!" It was Redan.. I mean, Alex, another 'full member' of The Sharing.

"Hi Alex." I indicated Emily with one hand. "This is my friend Emily. She'd like to try out the club. Emily, this is Alex. She's a full member, like me."

The two exchanged greetings and shook hands.

"We've got a full member's meeting to go to now," explained Alex. "We should be back in about half an hour."

As soon as 'Alex' and I were out of sight, she whispered to me urgently.

"Aftran, this is no regular meeting. Visser Three's coming, I don't know what for."

I blanched. "You're sure? This can't be good. He didn't ask specifically for us, did he?"

"No, of course not. But Innis 226 wants to speak to you, and I don't think it's good news."

"Uh- oh."

"You sound like a human, Aftran."

"Isn't that the point? Blend in, be one of them, that's what Sub- Visser 19 said when he gave me my briefing."

"I guess you're right."

Before we could say any more, we were at the room where the meeting would be held. Innis 226, aka Chapman, was standing near the door. I tried to slip past him, unnoticed. It didn't work.

"Aftran 942!"

I sighed mentally, and walked over to him.

"Yes, sir?"

He drew me aside. "How much progress have you made with your task?"

"Honestly, sir, not much. However, I have brought another girl to the meeting today," I replied nervously.

"That was not your task, although it is good news. Continue with your work."

"Yes, sir."

We were interrupted as an adult human male, flanked by guards, came through the doorway. The door was closed and locked, and the man began to demorph.

Perhaps a little short, but at least it's here! Please review.


	12. Part 1 Chapter 12

**Review Responses:**

**LilManaic: **Thank you for reviewing! Aftran is in a bit of trouble, which is significant, as you should find out in this chapter. But she won't be punished, other than a scolding.

**Mersang: **I'm not sure I can manage 1000 words per chap. I think I'll try regular updates, short chapters. Although I know I left a long gap between updates before, that was writer's block, which is now gone. Yay!

**Korean Pearl: **I didn't tell you Aftran's task, because KAA does, in the Departure. If you haven't read it, I'll e-mail you some background to what I'll be using in this fic. But this chapter should partly explain it to you.

I know it took a long time for me to update last time, but now I'm making it up to you, aren't I? I'm having a creative burst now I'm over my writer's block! Yay! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!

Visser Three stood now in the centre of the room, in full Andalite form. He looked round at all of us, his eyes a window to pure evil.

(We have a problem,) he said, in thought speak that could only be heard by those in the room. (As you will all know, there are several surviving Andalites. They have somehow managed to destroy our Earth based Kandrona.) There were gasps from around the room. I was terrified. (Do not fear, we shall shuttle you all up to the Pool Ship in orbit around this planet. You will receive the minimal amount of Kandrona needed for survival until the situation can be rectified. A new Kandrona is on its way and will arrive within two or three Earth weeks.)

(Innis 226 has, I believe, compiled a list of shuttle groups, and the dates they will leave. If these dates are not correct, please notify Innis 226. I shall expect that all of you should notify him if the dates are too early; your first shuttling should take place on the final day of your feeding cycle, the longest time you can continue without Kandrona. This way, if there is a Yeerk whose shuttle date is too late, you may swap with them. That is all, other than that I wish to see these Andalite bandits caught. The Yeerk to bring me them, dead or alive, will receive great reward.)

The Visser morphed again, and left the room, accompanied by his guards (humans, of course, not Hork-Bajir. But humans with guns and hidden Dracons.)

I went over to the list, and, noting that my name was a day too early, went to Innis 229 to rectify it.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Aftran 942?"

"My shuttle is a day early."

"I know this. You are on the shuttle with those who have missions of high importance and need more Kandrona than just to barely survive. Do not fail in your mission. Your commander wishes to see you at whatever time is most convenient for your cover in his command room at the Pool."

The next day I walked down through the Gap entrance at the Mall. I had taken the bus into town, telling my.. Karen's parents that I was meeting some friends at a café. As Karen was so young, her mother had been a little anxious about allowing me to go alone, but luckily my.. her father stepped in.

"Don't worry, our little girl's just growing up a little, that's all. She goes out riding alone now, which is far more dangerous. I'm glad she's got friends and she's spending time with them."

(Dad, no! Don't let her go!) Karen cried, a prisoner inside her own brain.

I walked down into the Pool. The Yeerks without hosts were being put into glass tanks of water, ready to be shuttled in three days time.

I pressed the pad which rang a bell in Sub- Visser 19's command room.

"Enter."

I went in.

"Aftran 942!" He snapped at me. "Innis 226 says that you have made little or no progress with your assignment."

"Sorry, Sub- Visser. I have just been getting used to the world these humans inhabit, so I may keep my cover appropriately."

"I will expect to see results. You need to get access to the banking computers and find us information about who is significant. You need to find ways to get some of the money, or at least persuade the target to invest money in Yeerk- run corporations. Can you do that?"

"I will do my best, Sub- Visser. I will start straight away, Sub- Visser."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

I walked out of the pool, may legs shaking. I then did meet up with Emily, Alex and Maria (another of Karen's school friends) at the Italian café. I had to so I could sustain the lie.

Emily and Maria left after an hour, and Alex and I left the café shortly after them, talking on the way up to the bus stop.

"What did he say?"

"He was angry that I had done little on my mission. He said I had to hack into one of the banking computers, although I've no idea how I'll do that."

"Does your host's father ever work weekends?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Well, ask if you can go with him. Take your own sandwiches, and then when he goes to lunch you'll be left with the computer."

"That's an excellent idea!"

(That is so totally wrong. It's illegal, Aftran, and it's not right. You can't do that. And what if Dad found out?)

(He won't. I'm not stupid, human.)

(Well, you fooled me. And since when did you start calling me 'human', _Yeerk_?)

(Since I realised how sentimental I am. I need to distance myself from you if I am to complete my mission. So shut up and do as I say. Not that you have any choice.)

(You slug! I thought we were supposed to be on good terms!)

(Not any more. Not now I have a really serious assignment, and my superiors are already angry. No more friendship, no more being soft on you. Nothing.)

Karen was silent. I could feel her shock, but also the first seeds of understanding what it must feel like for me, also. There was some pity. But there was more hatred.


	13. Part 1 Chapter 13

**Korean Pearl: **Do you want me to e- mail you the background, then? If so, I'll send you an e-mail on the weekend when I've got some time to sit down with the Departure and pick out the relevant bits. Enjoy this chappie!

**Anonymous- cat: **By now you'll know what's 'going on with Visser Three' as you put it. At least, you should know if you've read chapter 12!

**Lil-maniac: **I hope I've kept it up! I hadn't actually PLANNED the plot to start to 'thicken and wind around' as you say; it just started to happen and I went with it. My plots seem to take care of themselves once I have a basic idea of where I'm going! Enjoy this chapter!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

I sat in Karen's father's office, waiting impatiently for him to go for lunch. He had given me permission to come with him almost as soon as I had asked. I hoped that he would let me stay in here over the lunch break, otherwise it would all be a waste of time.

Finally it was time for lunch.

"Are you coming, Karen?" He asked.

"I brought some sandwiches, Dad. I might go out for a walk later, but I think I'll stay here for now."

He looked dubious. "Sure I can't interest you in the cafeteria? They do some really nice cakes."

"No thanks," I replied.

He left, and I was alone with the computer. I grabbed a notepad and pen. Karen's father had even left one of the banking databases open on the screen.

I copied down the data. I couldn't just print it; human printers were noisy and I was afraid someone might hear. So I scribbled down as much information as I could.

Half- an- hour later, I heard him coming back. I leapt off the chair and grabbed a chocolate bar and started to eat it.

"Still not finished your lunch?" He said. I knew I didn't need to answer.

A few days later, I went to see the Sub- Visser again.

"Have you progressed further with your mission?" He asked when I entered the room.

"Yes, Sub- Visser. I have information on the amount the bank has invested in various companies and charities over the past Earth year. I also have information on some humans who use the bank."

"Good. Now, we have gained planning permission for a scientific research facility, but do not have enough human money to build it. You need to ensure that your host's father invests in the project."

"Yes, Sub- Visser."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Later that evening I spoke to Karen's father. Her mother had gone out with friends.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Recently I've got quite interested in science," I began.

"Great! It really is a fascinating subject, isn't it? Did you know.."

"Dad," I interrupted. "A company want to build a scientific research facility on the edge of town. They've got planning permission, but no money to build it. Look, there's a leaflet."

"You want me to sponsor it?" He asked after reading the leaflet.

"Please, dad, please! It's such a worthwhile cause, it.."

"I'm sure it is, honey, but I have to consider a lot more factors than that before I invest in a company. I can't afford to sponsor every person who's trying to do something but doesn't have the money for it, or I won't have any money left to invest! Try to understand my need to prioritise."

I made Karen's face fall.

"Oh, alright, I'll think about it. No promises, though."

"Thanks dad!" I gave him a hug.

(How dare you? How DARE you!) Karen screamed, a prisoner inside her own mind. (I thought you weren't that bad, but now I see you're just like all your kind. I hate you.)

(No, you don't, even though you think you should.)

(I do! Any emotions you were reading were just an act.)

(Karen, I'd know if..)

(Shut up! I don't want to know you, I don't need to understand you. You just keep away from my family and friends, OK!)

(I can't do that.)

I could feel Karen seething with rage, unable to find words to express her anger. But I knew that deep down inside she understood, or even pitied me. But she would no longer be friends with me.

'This has to happen if you're to be successful,' I told myself. But I wondered if really I wanted to be successful if it meant this much sacrifice, this much pain to another sentient creature. But the ambitious, selfish part of me quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind. From then on, I became like all the rest. Ruthless and cold.

* * *


	14. Part 1 Chapter 14

**Review Responses:**

**Korean Pearl: **Yeah, their relationship is deteriorating; but it will pick back up in the chapters to come! Thanks for your review.

**Elwing: **I know, I didn't update for ages, but I had writer's block; thankfully, I'm over that now. My updates do tend to be a little irregular, unfortunately, depending on the difficulty I'm having with the section of the story and my mood at the time.

**Anonymous- cat: **Yeah, I figured Aftran's viewpoint would have to change to make her the character KAA introduces in the Departure. But Aftran's viewpoint will change back thanks to her interaction with Cassie.

**Please do read the Author Note at the bottom of this chapter (before you review). And the dialogue towards the end is pulled directly from The Departure, so I have no claim to that.**

* * *

In the months that followed, Karen and I spoke little. I gained many valuable pieces of information and succeeded in persuading Karen's father to invest in many Yeerk projects. The only thing that went wrong was Emily quitting the Sharing. I will say little of those few months, as it is a time of which I am now ashamed. Instead, I will skip ahead to a certain Sharing meeting which changed my life forever.

Karen's father (still Yeerk- free) dropped me off at that meeting just like he had at any other. Estril, my brother, was still in a Hork- bajir. He and several others were to stay aboard a shielded ship 'just in case'.

I had heard something going on in the woods. Seeing what was happening, I threw myself to the ground. A group of Andalites (for they were certainly not normal animals) were fighting the group of Hork- Bajir. I saw Estril engaged in battle with a wolf. That's all I knew back then about the wolf I was watching: it was an Andalite in morph.

As if in slow motion, I saw the wolf leap towards Estril's throat. I froze, unable even to cry out, as the wolf ripped the throat from the rest of the neck.

He was dead. There was no doubt about it. But there would be time to grieve later. I followed the wolf. Strangely, after several minutes the wolf split away from the others. I lost sight of her for perhaps a minute, and when I saw her again she was human, dressed in tight Lycra.

I followed her to a house with a barn behind it., and saw her go in. I then decided I would have to return, but in the days that followed I watched her. I saw that she stayed in this human form for more than two hours at a time. One 'Andalite bandit' was human.

There came a day when I followed the girl out when she went riding. I took Emily's pony, Pepper, not Karen's, and kept to the tree line. Emily's pony was a dark brown colour, blending in better than the golden coat of Sundance.

It all began to fall apart when the girl dismounted beside a claw foot bathtub serving as a water trough. I had the sudden sense that I was not alone. Pepper reared, pulling the reins form my hands.

I turned, slowly. I saw a bear, and behind her, cubs. I ran as the bear began to advance towards me.

The girl I had been following spotted me as I attempted to climb a tree to escape form the bear, having forgotten completely about the stolen Dracon beam in my pocket.

She galloped her horse towards me as I struggled to climb. She leapt the fence, and grabbed me as she galloped past. We were keeping away from the bear, but then the girl hit her head on a low hanging branch, and we tumbled form the horse into the river.

I woke up quickly, grabbing on to a floating log. I grabbed the girl: I wanted her alive.

When I dragged her onto the bank, I swiftly searched Karen's memories. For once, she was eager to help, not wanting the girl dead. I found a memory of being shown first aid, and breathed air into the girl's lungs.

As soon as she woke up she was sick. Then she looked at me.

"You saved my life, didn't you?" I rasped.

"You saved mine. That bear could have killed me. So now we're even. I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me."

The gril looked a little puzzled, but sat up. "My name is Cassie."

"I'm Karen," I lied.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. We were in the river for a long time. I was knocked out, too. But I came to sooner than you. And I was able to grab onto a floating log for part of the time."

Cassie and I continued our conversation for a while, but then she asked me:

"Karen, what were you doing there in the woods to begin with?"

I didn't know what to say, so I opted to say nothing.

"The other night, someone was behind the barn, looking up at my window. That was you, wasn't it?"

Again, I said nothing.

Cassie began to panic now. "Why were you following me? Why were you spying on me?" She rushed, getting more agitated by the minuite.

She knew anyway, so I decided to go with the truth, But I wasn't going to say it straight out.

"You interest me," I said.

"There's nothing interesting about me. Really."

A lie, obviously. But if she wanted it to be that way, I'd play along.

"Sure there is. See, if I'm right about you, then you can fly away form this place any time you want. If I'm right about you, you can also.. let's just say, make a few changes… and kill me."

She faked a laugh. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing on _Earth_. At least that's what everyone believes. Humans can't morph. Only Andalites can morph. Only an Andalite could become a wolf and rip the throat from my brother's host body and leave him dying."

* * *

Short, I know. But that's where KAA leaves this chapter of the Departure. As you can see, I am now following the events (and dialogue!) of The Departure very closely. This may be boring for some of you who've read it, but it's necessary for those people (such as Korean Pearl) who haven't. it should hopefully be fun for you to see it told from Aftran's POV, and I hope you enjoy it. If you find it boring, feel free to skip the next few chapters, but then don't complain about faults in Aftran's cahracterisation as I plan to show a lot of Aftran's shifting emotions and thoughts as we follow through the Departure, as well as some of Karen's, told by Aftran.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Part 1 Chapter 15

**Korean Pearl: **Yeah, unfortunately I won't be continuing to show you the dialogue as I've leant my copy of the Departure to a friend, so unless you want updates to stop for a while, I can't do the dialogue. Anyway, people who have read the Departure ( including me) I'm sure will all want to get to the bit KAA doesn't mention, as repeating the same story is boring. This chapter will give you a basic overview of the story, so you should understand the plot. Hope you enjoy it, don't be too mad at me!

**Anonymous- cat: **This chapter is also a very brief re- cap of the book, but there are some emotions included, especially towards the end. I will do a lot more detail once Aftran gets into the Yeerk pool, as KAA doesn't show you this bit.

**LilManiac: **Thanks.

**Elwing: **This is also a departure re- cap from Aftran's POV, but there's a bit towards the end that KAA doesn't detail.

**Anifan1: **I will continue until Aftran becomes a whale; and then I will write part 2, an AU, which will start between book 43 and 45 and end when the series does; I won't tell you any more now!

The beginning of this chapter is an overview of the Departure form Aftran's POV, so people who have read no. 19 should simply skip the first half or so. Enjoy!

* * *

The two days that followed were some of the most frightening in my life; but they also tore down the pretence I was keeping up to myself; the pretence that I really didn't care anything for hosts, that I had to do what I was doing and so on.

One of the most frightening things was when an escaped leopard attacked me. He would have killed me if Cassie had not intervened, giving up her pretence and morphing to a wolf to scare the leopard away.

We spent the night in a cave, and Cassie woke up screaming. It was then that we began to bond a little with one another; I told her my life story, and she told me a few things about her past.

The next day, Cassie found some mushrooms to eat, but I refused them; although I acted as though I just did not like them, I didn't quite trust her not to give me poisonous mushrooms, even though she had said that she had taken a paper on wild mushrooms last year, and had saved my life the day before.

I shall not go into too much detail on these events, as they are told in full elsewhere. I will give you only what you need to know.

One of the bandits, Marco, had found Cassie. He would have killed me, but Cassie let me into her head. I still do not truly understand why she did that, but I admire her bravery and her mercy.

When I entered her head, it only increased my admiration for her. I saw all her memories; all her missions and battles, and I felt her regret increase with each battle. The same regret that I had felt in Jaolin, the regret that had made me volunteer for Karen because I couldn't face up to war. I realised that we were actually very similar, despite being separate species and enemies on top of that. I couldn't turn her over to my people, I just couldn't do it. Call me a coward, soft- hearted, whatever you want- I've heard it all before.

I wasn't so much a traitor that I would neglect to warn my people who were, after all, searching for me. But I told them that the birds chasing them were Andalites. At first Cassie felt like I had betrayed her, but then she realised that I had lied to my fellow Yeerks.

We returned to Karen, and she tried to run as soon as she recognised me, but I easily caught her, although I felt awful about making her suffer such pain.

Long story short; I made a deal with Cassie, a deal with the enemy. I would give up paradise, I would leave Karen and vow never to take another host; if she would suffer the same fate. I asked her to morph a caterpillar, a blind, slow, helpless creature. Perhaps I had learnt about caterpillars and butterflies, perhaps subconsciously I wanted her to have a way out.

Anyway, Cassie morphed. She morphed and stayed in that insect for two hours. Right at the end, I told her I had seen enough, begged her to demorph, but she must not have heard me.

Her friends found me, and as soon as they had found out what I had done, the one named Rachel swore to kill me. I ran as fast as was physically possible on a bloody, swollen ankle. The leopard attacked me, but the Animorph named Marco saved me. He saved my life, I don't understand why, but he did. They formed a circle around me.

Rachel wanted me dead. The Andalite looked to Jake for an answer, but the boy wanted everyone to make up his or her own minds about this. He picked up the stalk of the plant that Cassie was now crawling on, and carried her away.

One by one I watched them leave. The last was Rachel.

"I'm not doing this to spare you, Yeerk," she spat. "I just won't be the one to call my best friend a traitor." Then she left, and I was left alone. I knew I had to keep my vow to Cassie, as she had to me.

(I think that's very brave,) Karen said to me.

I was surprised. (I thought you hated me.)

(I've never hated you. I've been frightened of you, I've disliked you, I have, mostly, pitied you… but I feel now as though I like you, I look up to you. You've been through a lot.)

(So have you, and thank you for lending me your eyes, Karen, and for saying you don't hate me. It means a lot to me.)

(I know.)

I walked to the Yeerk pool before anything else, and left my host for the final time. She screamed and then became calm when she was supposedly re- infested, to keep up the pretence. But I never entered her ear again.

It was very tempting just to wallow in despair, to swim around the pool with my thoughts, but I owed Cassie, Karen, Jaolin and yes, even Samilin, more than that. I had to do my part for the humans. There was only one way I could help them; recruit like- minded Yeerks into an organisation. I knew there were others like me, but most of them did not dare to take action on their thoughts, just like I had previously. They needed to be brought together and organised. I also needed to try and make other Yeerks see that what they were doing was wrong. I needed to form an undercover movement, a resistance to war.

(What shall I call my group?) I wondered. (We want peace…)

(The Peace Movement. The Yeerk Peace movement.) I had hit on exactly the right name. With those two sentences of thought, my work had begun. The legacy of Aftran 942, the reason I am remembered in the history books of the war.

But how on Earth did I start?

* * *

Ohhh, cliff- hanger! Don't blame me, blame Aftran; she wrote it :)

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Part 1 Chapter 16

**Review responses:**

**LilManiac: **Thank you! Enjoy this chapter.

**Anonymous- cat: **Yes, it was far too brief. I'll try to cover Aftran begging Cassie to demorph in a later flashback. I'll save your advice until I revamp this fic once it's all done, and then you can tell me what you think. As it is, I'll try to add more detail now, and thanks for all your help!

**Elwing: **Thanks for your review! I always thought KAA should write this as "The Yeerk chronicles" or something, because she has only done one full book from a Yeerk's POV, plus a few chapters in the Hork- Bajir chronicles; and both of those were from power- hungry, ruthless Vissers (although 'Visser' did include some more 'human' emotion, if you get my meaning). I thought she should do this, but she never did, so I did!

I hope you enjoy this chapter; I think it's better than the last one. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

I had only been in the pool for a single feeding cycle. Three days, that was all. But already it seemed like a lifetime. I had spent so much time dwelling on memories, thinking about what I had given up.

(Get a grip, Aftran,) I said to myself. I struggled desperately to stay out of despair.

Soon I realised I would have to do something for the war effort; but what? What could I, a lowly Yeerk without a host, the lowest of the low, do against the rest of the Yeerk Empire?

Recruiting like- minded Yeerks seemed like a good place to start, but that was easier said than done. I had no idea who they were, and if I asked the wrong person, I could throw away Earth's last chance of survival by revealing the names and locations of the Animorphs under torture.

I figured it was best to start with the Yeerks I knew; my family and friends. Estril, of course, was dead. Milan would never even consider it. Tassan, though, I wasn't so sure about, and I thought perhaps I could persuade Innis and Illim.

I took Tassan aside, desperately praying to everything, from every species, that there was to pray to.

I told Tassan my tale, leaving out Cassie's name and the names of the others.

Tassan was silent for almost a full two minutes, though it seemed like years, wondering what she would say.

(Can I have a feeding cycle to consider, Aftran? This is a big step, and I really need more time.) she asked finally.

I understood. (Of course, but…)

(But what?)

(Tass, promise me you'll tell no one. Even if you don't join us, tell no one at all.)

(I swear. I wouldn't do that to you, you should know that.)

(Thank you.)

I breathed a sigh of relief as Tassan swam away. Well, a mental sigh anyway. It was a start, having at least one Yeerk even just consider.

Three days passed, and Tassan returned to the pool. I was desperate to hear her decision.

(I will join you,) she told me with great determination. I knew the determination was a way for her to try to reduce the fear she felt inside. (And Rebecca says I can stay in her, says she wants to help.)

That surprised me; Tassan had always described Rebecca as being highly resistant; as an adult, she found change and restrictions on her freedom a lot harder, in some ways, to accept than a child like Karen did.

(Thank you, Tassan. And tell Rebecca thanks; tell her it's really helpful to have at least one member who's not confined to the pool.)

(Yeah, I will. But what next?)

(I don't know.)

(We need more members.)

(Jeez, you think?) I said sarcastically. (That's easier said than done.)

(I know a Yeerk named Asta 231,) Tassan began. (She's upset by having to infest an involuntary, feels bad about it. She might consider it.)

(Can we trust her?) I asked doubtfully.

(She's my cousin.)

(Visser 3 could easily be my cousin. I wouldn't know, I don't know all my siblings, and certainly not my parents' siblings.)

(That's true, but she's a close friend, more so than many of my siblings, actually. That's how come I know she's my cousin.)

(Speak to her, then. But only if you're sure she won't betray us.)

(I'm sure.) With that, Tassan swam away.

My fears turned out to be misplaced. Asta joined us. Having had two successful recruitments, I think now that I began to be a little less cautious.

I invited Innis and Illim, also. Illim accepted quite readily, but Innis said he wouldn't do it.

(You what!) I asked, desperately afraid.

(Don't worry, I won't give away your secret, Aftran. I could never see you hurt, I just can't be a direct part of this. I simply don't dare to.)

I accepted that answer, although I was disappointed that Innis would not be joining us. I still considered myself to be in a relationship with him, we had not 'broken up' as you humans would say, although we saw each other little after that.

Many hosts of the peace movement Yeerks consented for those Yeerks to stay in them; they wanted to help the fight. Our number steadily began to grow.

We tried to rearrange our feeding schedule so those in hosts would all feed together; this way we could meet every three days to make plans. I, having nothing else to do, spent hours sifting through information the other Yeerks had given me, trying to form it into some sort of order and make a plan if one needed to be made. I would then explain it at the next meeting and other Yeerks would add their ideas and we would make the necessary changes. Then those Yeerks in hosts would put the plan into action.

There were only three other Yeerks to whom I told the names and locations of Cassie and the others; Illim, Asta and Tassan. Someone had to know so that they could contact the Animorphs if ever I was discovered and captured. Many others thought that my thinking of capture was paranoid; no one knew I was here, I was very low- ranking. I let no other Yeerk but us three know of the Animorphs; I referred to them as the Andalite bandits.

I was very cautious about new members. Until they had completed a task against the Empire, showing their sincerity, they would learn no other name but mine. Later, we were glad that we had done this.

In the following months, I became more of a leader; I had to. I lost the submissiveness which had prevented me advancing far before. But at the same time, I became softer, gentler. I lost my taste for power, my ambition to be a Sub- Visser one day. And I began to pity almost everyone; I think it was a mechanism to stop me falling into ever- greater despair. I would think of people who were worse off than me every time I started to wallow in self- pity for my blindness and vulnerability. The people I pitied most were the human involuntary hosts- no, slaves. My own guilt was still strong, but I was happy for what Karen had said when I had left her;

(Please don't feel guilty about anything, you did what you had to. I understand. Goodbye, Aftran.)

Those were the last words Karen had spoken to me before I left her ear forever.

Eventually, of course, I exhausted my supply of friends and siblings who had given hints that they were of like mind, and likewise with Illim, Tassan and the others. I then remembered a Yeerk who I had met in Visser Three's personal guard; Leyan. 'He seemed nice enough' I thought to myself, and decided to ask him.

A word of advice; 'seemed nice enough' is never a good enough reason to reveal a deep secret to someone. No matter who they are. But I had forgotten that; with my recent successes, I had become slightly reckless. And I had forgotten that people can change a lot over a year; and past grudges can grow until they become hatred.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	17. Part 1 Chapter 17

**Review responses: **

**Anifan1:** Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review again.

**Anonymous- cat: **Damn, you guessed! Although I was wondering if anyone would guess; certainly people should guess form Aftran and Leyan's conversation.

**Elwing: **I read Visser, and I think it is in my top three fave Animorph books; numbers 19 and 29 being the other two. Aftran tells Cassie in number 19 that Yeerks can communicate in their natural body through ultrasonic squeaks,and I would guess that with all their technology, Yeerks could make a transmitter for the pool which translates normal speech into ultrasonic Yeerk speech, and I'm sure they could hear the Visser's thought speak.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I am looking for a beta for all my Animorph fics. I need someone to tell me in advance if I'm being OOC or getting the pace wrong, and I also need them to be able to beta reasonably quickly (not take months!) Even just someone to give me a second opinion before I post would be good. If you're interested, drop me a review (but you should be doing that anyway!)

Enjoy!

* * *

I did find Leyan, but spent a while trying to find him when he wasn't with friends.

(Leyan?) I asked, approaching him.

He jerked mid- swim; he must have recognised my voice. (Aftran 942?) He asked hesitantly.

(It's me.. I need to ask you something.)

I smelt his hope. Yes, smelt; a Yeerk's sense of smell is what sight is to a human. We identify one another with it, and can smell emotions, like humans can sense emotion from facial expressions. But scent carries best in a liquid environment; Yeerks feel very 'lost' on dry land, a little like a blind human.

I knew why he was hopeful, too; he thought what I had to ask him was very different to what it was. 'oh brother,' I thought, another stolen human expression.

(Follow me, but.. uh, it's not what you think.)

(How do you know what I think?)

(I don't, I just know that whatever you're thinking, it's not it.)

(Oh. Well what is it then Afts?)

Afts? I bristled. I hated that nickname, the standard shortening of the name Aftran. Even more, I hated Leyan's use of it; it was too friendly. (Aftran.) I said very clearly.

(Fine.)

We reached a quieter area of the pool. (Leyan, have you ever wanted peace?)

(Huh?)

(Peace with other species, not to have to fight or infest.)

leyan paused for a long time. He was calculating something, weighing out odds; I thought he was wondering if it was a trick, if perhaps the Visser had morphed me.

(Sometimes,) he said; rather a non- committal answer.

I explained about the peace movement in brief, cautious detail. Then: (Will you join us?)

(Of course, Aftran,) he said, rather too quickly. I wonder now why I did not spot the warning signs; perhaps because I had not yet realised that the line between love and hate was incredibly fine.

Leyan went away, and I never spoke to him again. But what he did shocked the entire peace movement. He betrayed me. He turned me over to the Visser.

Never will I forget the moment when a transmitted message came through the pool. (Aftran 942 to the infestation pier, you are required to speak with your superiors.)

(Infestation pier?) I gulped. But I could not refuse without giving the game away.

I crawled into a human ear; well, I couldn't give away the peace movement. I figured I wouldn't be in there for very long; which was the only correct assumption I made.

When I made the connections with the brain, and started to apologise, I realised who this girl was. Elsa, Innis' host. Innis was being held in the fist of Visser Three.

Elsa was sending me her courage; I certainly needed it. She was brave, I realised; she had fought every single Yeerk ever to infest her, even if they had tortured her; although Innis never had. The capability of humans to fight even when all hope was lost still amazed me. I was glad to have her permission to be in her.

(This Yeerk is one of your mates, correct?)

"Yes, Visser," I said, even though I hated the word mate.

(And you have founded a mob of rebels!) He yelled suddenly. It was not a question; it was an accusation.

(You will remove yourself from that, and go into a small cage which will be in the water when you enter it. If you do not, this Yeerk will die.)

"The girl's name is Elsa," I replied as I leant down. They all looked at me as if I was mad.

(Might as well show it, they know what I am anyway,) I muttered to Elsa, a vain attempt at humour.

(Not funny, but good luck,) she said before I left her.

(You, too,) I murmured.

I swam into the cage; I had to, I couldn't let Innis die. I felt the cage being pulled through the pool and then being tied to one of the piers. With my echo- location, I determined that the catch was fairly simple; Karen could have opened it in a matter of seconds. No use, though, my captors knew I couldn't do anything without hands. The cage was covered in tiny holes to let in Kandronal fluid, but they were too small for even me to squeeze through- they were less than a human millimetre in diameter.

(Aftran!)

I recognised Innis' scent, and snapped at him. (You can't be noticed around here, go away!)

(No. I'm not leaving you.)

(Illim, please, they can't find you.)

(I know. Is there anything I can do?)

(Get Cassie. She goes to Tidwell's school.)

(Isn't Jake the leader?)

(I trust Cassie. She has proven herself to me. But you need to get her as soon as you can, they may need some time to plan..)

(There's a dance tonight, I'll talk to her then. How do I convince her to trust me?)

I thought for a moment. (Tell her my name and that you're from the peace movement, and if you can, do something to show your sincerity; stop Innis 226 from seeing something, for example,) I told him hurriedly.

(I will. Goodbye. I love you.)

He swam away before I could answer. I wished that he had stayed for me to tell him I loved him; it could be the last time I saw him. (I love you,) I whispered after him anyway, hoping somehow the message would reach him. I hoped Innis would be okay; the Visser was not exactly known for being just.

I knew there were three days for the Animorphs to formulate a plan and get me out. I knew they would, even if not for me; I knew too much.

(Please Cassie, hurry,) I murmured to myself over and over. It was not really for myself that I was worried; I was worried for what I might give away. I would hold out for as long as I could, but I knew Visser Three would not stop torturing me until I gave in, and I knew I would eventually give in. Then I would be killed.

I did not know, then, the effort Visser Three, or at least his loyal assistants, put into finding the best way to get through to me. I was glad Cassie rescued me when she did. I later found what the Visser had planned. He had instructed his assistants to 'find her weakness and find a torture to exploit it'. My weakness was the guilt I felt for infestation; the best way to get through to me would be to have me tortured in an involuntary; I could bear the pain myself for a long time, but the pain of the innocent host would perhaps have made me confess almost instantly. I do not know, and I am glad I do not.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	18. Part 1 Chapter 18

**Review responses:**

**Anifan1: **Yeah, it is a little fast paced. I plan to re- edit this whole thing once it's finished, preferably with the help of a beta- reader. I'll keep your tip in mind. Oh, and it'll take longer to finish than you think; I'm planning to write an AU Parts 2 and 3 after I finish the next chapter.

**LilManiac: **Well, Part 1 (the part that'll stick to canon) has 1 more chapter to go after this one. But I will write an AU Parts 2 and 3. I've tried to write it so that people who don't like AU stuff can just read Part 1, but people who do can read the whole thing. Is that good news or bad news for you?

**AllOrNone: **Thanks, it's easy to accidentally switch too quickly when I get carried away with writing. I'll fix the mistake when I re- edit this after it's all finished.

**Elwing: **Yeah, I like Cassie as a character, but my fave character from Animorphs has got to be Aftran, which is why nos 19 and 29 are my faves. And yeah, I like 29 better as well, but KAA needed 19 to be able to write 29, I suppose.

Here's some internet fanfic translations for you, as you asked about beta and OOC.

Beta- reader: Someone who helps you edit your fic and gives you a second opinion before you post it.

OOC: Stands for out of character. IC stands for in character.

Thanks for the tip about pace, I'll keep that in mind for when I edit. I will re- vamp this fic entirely when I have loads of time (and have finished it). I care if I don't get 6 reviews for the homecoming, because there's no point me posting it if no one is enjoying it. But seeing as though you like it so much, you can count for the two reviews I'm missing and I will update. Thank you!

**A/N: **I think it's time I gave you all a brief outline on my plans for this fic. It will be in three parts

(all posted as the same story so you can find it more easily). Part 1 sticks to canon, and there is only this chapter and the next before that part is finished. Parts 2 and 3 are AU, because I don't think that two books in the series with Aftran in them are enough! She's such a great character. So I plan to have her re- introduced. It would be cool if anyone could tell me at what point in the series I should do that (between which two books). I have a rough idea, but nothing concrete. Oh, and tell me if you think I should post parts 2 and 3 or whether it is a very bad idea. If I'm going to put it up, I want at least one person to be reading it, otherwise there's no point. So tell me what you think!

I wrote this from memory as I currently don't have my copy of the Sickness for the dialogue. So, if there's a few words wrong or missed out, don't sue me. I can remember most of the dialogue, though; I've read the Sickness about a million times.

OK, you can get onto the story now!

* * *

I waited, terrified, for what seemed like years, yet was only a single feeding cycle. I kept some sense of the hours passing by the comings and goings of Yeerks to and from hosts, and knew I was running out of time.

On the third day, a Yeerk swam up to my cage. It smelled like Illim, and I waited for him to speak. But he didn't. I felt his sonar waves, and with my own sensed him circling the cage.

(Illim?)

There was no reply. Had Cassie..? No, she wouldn't morph a Yeerk, would she? And if so, where were the others?

I had no further time to think, as I heard the Visser's thought speak boom through the pool complex. (I am ready to interrogate the prisoner.)

The Yeerk outside my cage jumped slightly; obviously this meant something. Who was he? It can't have been Illim.

(Bring Aftran 942 to me,) the Visser ordered. My cage began to move towards the surface of the pool.

I was desperately afraid, now. But I knew I had to still hold out as long as possible.

My cage broke through the surface, and I felt the chain being unclipped. Human hands grasped the cage and carried it for a while, before they retreated and Andalite hands grasped the cage latch, opening it.

I felt fingers dig cruelly into my sensitive flesh, and squirmed desperately as I was pulled up and held high.

(You will tell me everything about the so- called peace movement,) the Visser announced in public thought speech. (And then I'll have to use my imagination and come up with a long, slow, painful way for you to die.)

I trembled in fear.

Suddenly, I felt the Visser grab me tighter and snatch me upwards. Then, he let go and I was falling through the air. A human hand grabbed me, and I felt the vibrations of human feet on the metal pier.

We fell into the Yeerk pool, and the human swam deep below the surface. (Cassie?) I asked uncertainly.

She can't have heard me. I slipped from her fingers, but tried to stay close to her.

The next thing I remember is Cassie's thought speech; I was so confused that the other events have faded to a blur. (Aftran! Get between my talons. Now! Hurry!)

I obeyed, sliding between sharp claws. They tightened around me. My flesh was defenceless, and the pan was intense. I think I must have blacked out, for I felt nothing until we plunged into cooler air.

I heard Cassie's thought speech. (As Marco would say if he were here; that was interesting. Let's never, ever, do that again.)

I was too frightened to appreciate the joke. If he were here… well, where were the others? A horrible thought struck me. Had they refused to get me out?

_I'm not doing this to save you, Yeerk._ Rachel's voice, from so long ago it seemed now, echoed loud in my head.

Ax: _I'll destroy you for this._

Was that the truth? Perhaps then, now that I could not betray them, they would abandon me, allow me to die of Kandrona starvation. Perhaps, in their hatred, they would refuse to end my life painlessly.

Of course, I knew that they couldn't save me, no one could. But I wanted to die quickly.

I felt myself being slid into water, and hurried footsteps moving away.

I swam around in tight circles. What was happening? I was still terrified, not thinking clearly. If I had been, my sonar would have told me that I was in Cassie's barn.

A hand slid into the water, grabbing me roughly by the tail. I was yanked up and carried at a run, then lifted. My sonar detected a familiar shape. An ear.

Desperate to understand what was happening, and with my instincts being more useful than my conscious mind, I crawled inside despite my vow.

Some calm part of my panicking mind registered that this was not a species I had infested before. As I entered the host mind, I realised that he was unconscious; but his memories were easy to open.

I learnt that this was Aximili, and that he had a disease. I discovered that I was (or should be) in Cassie's barn. I also found out that the others weren't there to get me out simply because they were too sick. That was a relief, at least.

(Cassie?) I asked uncertainly, using his thought- speech capacity.

"I'm here. I got you away from Visser Three. You're inside my friend, Ax," She explained hurriedly. "There's a gland in his head which is about to burst any second. Can you feel it? Can you tell me where to cut?"

(The Tria gland, I have accessed his memories..) I said.

Could I feel it? It was very difficult to feel much in an unconscious host. I stammered nervously, only just recovering from my earlier torment. (I.. it is unusual to attempt this… no nerve endings.. no way to feel.. what?.. wait!) I was speaking in half sentences.

'Get a grip, Aftran. You sound like Samilin', I muttered to no one. Great, now I was talking to myself.

"Wait? Wait what?" Asked another voice.

(Got it. But, Cassie, it feels very warm.)

"Just tell me where to cut."

OK, I had to get a grip. (The Tria gland is in the back of the head. It's even with the bottom of his ears. Dead centre.)

"OK, I'm going to make the first incision. Stay out of the way."

(Well, duh,) I muttered. She chose to ignore that statement.

I could hear her giving instructions to someone else. I grew nervous. She was taking too long.

(You have to hurry, Cassie,) I said. (It doesn't look good in here.)

After what seemed like a month, I felt air come into Ax's skull, and felt the Tria gland being removed. The air was then cut off; Cassie must have replaced the section of Ax's skull she had cut through.

(His blood pressure is going down. His heart rates are slowing down, too,) I reported to reassure Cassie.

Then, suddenly, the Andalite woke up, and realised he couldn't move.

(Wha..) he said. And I thought Andalites were supposed to be intelligent?

(Cassie, he's coming to,) I called.

A split second later, he figured it out.

(AHHH! AHH! AHHHHHHHH!)

(And he's starting to scream!) I yelled to Cassie. To the Andalite, I snapped: (Calm down, you idiot!)

(GET OUT OF MY HEAD, SCUM! NOOOOOOO!)

I was hurt at being called scum. Even Karen hadn't called me that. I'd got 'slug' a couple of times. And 'snail' once. But not scum.

"What's wrong?" Cassie cried, worried. "Am I hurting him?"

(No.) I said in a toneless voice. (He's screaming because there's a Yeerk in his head.)

"Ax, listen to me," Cassie called, trying to help. "The Yeerk is Aftran. She helped me save your life!"

(NO! You should have killed me. I would have slit my throat before I let this filth inside my head!)

(He's totally freaking. He says you should have let him die. He would have killed himself with his own blade before he let a Yeerk infest him.) A slightly more polite translation of Ax's words.

"He doesn't understand," Cassie told me with conviction. She was trying to make me feel better.

(Yes, he does. I'm coming out.) I was getting a headache, anyway. Ax beat all my previous hosts for how loud he could yell.

(OUT!) Ax screamed.

(Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Don't bust an artery, one near- death experience is enough for one day.)

(What?)

I had sounded slightly 'human'. It was a very easy thing to pick up, I realised. (Never mind.)

I slithered out of Ax's ear, and felt myself being lifted and slid into some water. We Yeerks need to be in a host or liquid environment to survive; I guessed that Illim must have explained this to Cassie. I was pretty certain now that she had morphed him.

After realising what a pin in the tail Andalites could be, I almost felt sorry for Visser Three. Strong emphasis on the 'almost'.

I will never go anywhere near an Andalite brain again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Part 1 Chapter 19

**Review responses:**

**AllOrNone: **It's only finished if you want it to be! This chapter will be the last one that sticks to canon. The rest will be AU, and I will only post it if at least one person reviews to say they'll read it.

**Singer of Time: **Thanks! Be sure to keep reviewing.

OK, here's the last chapter of Part 1. NOT necessarily the last ever chapter.

* * *

I began to really feel the terror now. Up until that point, everything had been too fast for me to have time to be afraid. But now it really hit me; I was going to starve.

I tried desperately to calm down, tried to convince myself that I could be saved. I ran through every possibility of escape, and found them all to be impossible or too risky. I opted to ask only for a quick death.

I felt myself being raised to an ear for the second time that day. This time, though, it was a human ear I crawled into.

I suspected it would be Cassie, and was proved correct when I connected with the brain.

(I knew you would come for me, Cassie.)

Cassie was unsure. She thought there were so many things to thank me for, she didn't know where to start. I felt I had far more to thank her for, but I couldn't put it into words. I just let her feel my emotions, and I knew she understood.

(Thank you for helping me save Ax's life,) Cassie began.

I laughed softly, attempting to make light of the situation. (If you had told me when we first met that I would ever do anything to aid an Andalite…)

(Or become a Yeerk freedom fighter.)

(That, too,) I replied. I knew I would have to ask her, sooner or later. (Cassie, there's something I have to ask you to do for me.)

(Anything.) She replied without hesitation.

(I need you to kill me.)

(What?) she cried. (No!)

I sighed. (We both know I will be dead in three days no matter what you do. You have witnessed Kandrona starvation. I ask you to spare me that. End my life now. You can make it quick and painless.)

I felt Cassie's sorrow. But she had an idea; one I had thought of myself but then dismissed.

(You could stay in me!)

(No. You would have to go into the Yeerk pool every three days. It's too dangerous. If you were somehow found out, Visser Three would learn everything about your friends and the peace movement. All would be lost.)

I felt Cassie's pain, and tried to comfort both her and myself. (It's not too bad to die for what you believe in. There are much worse deaths. Many worse deaths.)

(Please, I want to talk to the rest of the group. Perhaps we can come up with some way to save you.)

(Don't take three days, please Cassie.)

(I won't, Aftran. I swear.)

I started to disconnect from her brain, but she said: (wait!)

(What?)

(Aftran, if you are going to die, I don't want you spending your last few days blind. Stay in me, at least until I can talk to the others.)

(Are you sure?) I asked, barely able to believe what I was hearing. (What about the others? I don't think they'll be too happy with me…)

(Let me deal with that, Aftran.)

(Thank you, Cassie. For everything.)

On my second day out of the Yeerk pool, the group came together for a short meeting at Cassie's barn. They clustered around Ax's stall while Cassie was giving an old wolf his meds. I was tense, wondering what the others were thinking about me.

(Aftran, you're tensing my body up and making the wolf nervous. Can you relax and let e have control?)

(Sorry, I didn't realise I was doing it.)

(Just relax, they don't hate you. Honestly.)

(Oh, really? Well, you want to see a memory?)

I played back the memory of what Rachel had said to me while Cassie was a caterpillar.

(Look, she didn't mean it. She was just worried about me, that was all.)

(She meant it, Cassie. You know Rachel.)

(Yes, I do. You don't.)

(Cassie, you can't lie to me. I know you're worried, too.)

"Hell-o-o?" Rachel. "I just asked eight times if we can start the meeting. Jeez."

"Sorry, I was talking to Aftran."

"Oookay."

"Right, can we start now, please? Aftran's running out of time," Jake ordered, in a tone that made everyone listen.

(We can't just let her die,) Tobias said. (We have to do something..)

"I think we all agree on that," Marco said. He looked around at the others; Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Tobais. They all nodded.

"Ax?"

(I will do as Prince Jake says, despite finding his decision to be foolish. Although I am unsure as to why he has made such a decision, I trust my Prince.)

"Charming," I muttered.

They all looked at me.

"Sorry." The puzzled looks continued. "I have Cassie's permission, remember?" I snapped, exasperated. "What? Stop staring at me!"

"It's just I didn't expect a Yeerk to make a joke," Marco said. "Sort of a human thing, you know?"

I sighed. "Can we get on with the meeting now?"

(Why does this Yeerk think that I am charming?) Ax asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"Ax, look up 'sarcastic', in the dictionary," Marco told him.

"Right, that's enough talking. I don't have all that much time, 'cos Mum asked Tom to make sure I didn't go out. I guess the Yeerk needs to do something though, he went about half-an-hour ago. But I don't have all day."

"Could Aftran stay in Cassie?" Rachel wondered.

"Too dangerous." Marco and I said it at the same time. We looked at one another.

Jake began to pace. He walked over to the wolf pen, then back towards a horse's stall. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. He stopped, rubbed the horse's forehead, and set off pacing again. We all watched him.

"Uh, Jake, man? What's up?"

"I'm thinking, Marco. Be quiet."

"Yes, _prince_ Jake."

Jake grinned. "Sorry, Marco. Guess I'm a little testy."

(Jake counts on Marco to knock him down a peg or two if he takes his role of leader too seriously,) explained Cassie.

(Yeah, I know.)

Jake turned to face us. Spoke up. "We have the Escafil device. The morphing cube."

"And?" Rachel asked.

"Aftran won't need Kandrona Rays if she's not a Yeerk. She could morph."

**END OF PART 1**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **From now on, this story will be **AU**, okay? If you don't like it, don't read it. Please let me know if you will read the next chapter or not if it's posted. I'll post it if one or more people think it's a good idea. If I do go down the AU line, it will make the story very much longer. If not, thanks to all of you. 


End file.
